Calendars which are intended to be hung on the wall often include attractive illustrations and functional tabular monthly listings of the days of the year. The illustrations and tabular monthly listings are often printed on opposing pages. The pages are often bound and joined into a pamphlet. Calendars of this type will normally consist of a soft cover and will contain six or seven sheets which are folded and stapled to the cover along a central fold.
This type of calendar is normally hung from a nail or hook on the wall. The nail or hook is passed through a hole in the center of the outer edge of the front cover of the calendar. The pages are likewise punched with a hole corresponding to the hole in the front cover. The calendar is hung so the fold line or binding is parallel to the ground.
The calendars usually have illustrations on the top of the Pages closest to the nail or hook with the days of the month in tabular form on the pages opposite and below the illustrations. Each month a new page is brought into view by lifting up the page containing the last month's tabulation of days and placing the perforated hole in the lower edge of that page over the nail thus displaying the illustration on the back of the previous month's calendar page and displaying a new monthly calendar page beneath the new illustration.
A common problem associated with calendars of this type is that the corners of the illustrated pages tend to droop. The inward drooping of the edges of the pages obscures the illustration and otherwise creates an unpleasant visual effect.
Some types of calendars are supplied with sturdy cardboard covers which have punched out tabs which may overlie the upper margins of the pages containing the monthly illustrations and so keep them from drooping.
Other calendars come equipped with metal clips or cardboard flaps designed to retain the upper edge of the illustrated pages.
Often pleasantly illustrated wall calendars are distributed free as a form of advertisement. However, for reasons of cost or packaging convenience, rarely will the calendar incorporate features for supporting the page edges. Even when a calendar is purchased, it rarely incorporates the metal clips or paper tabs necessary to retain the upper edges of the illustration to keep the illustration flat and attractively displayed.
What is needed is a low cost accessory which may be used with a wall calendar to retain the edges of the illustrated pages so that the calendar retains its attractive appearance.